regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
True Conclusion (Part 4)
True Conclusion (Part 4) is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Legends of Superheroes. Transcript *'Leeka': Ultron Suprime? *'Ultron Subprime': Hello, Leeka. Dark Sophia. Dark Isabella. Dark Clarla. Dark Romona do it to her? *'Dark Sophia, Dark Isabella, Dark Clarla Oswall and Dark Romona': Yes, Ultron Subprime. *'Leeka': Ugh!! Ahhhh!! Ah... Ahhh... Nnngh!!!!! Ah... *'Dark Romona': You're so cute, Leeka.... *'Leeka': Ah... *'Dark Sophia': Now... Look into my eyes... *'Leeka': M... My head... It feels like it's melting... Ahh... I can barely think... who... am I...? Wh... What am I doing...? I feel... so good... *'Dark Isabella': Leeka... You are a slave to the darkness... An avatar of darkness that induleges in the pleasures of the flesh... Doesn't it feel really good, right now? It's about to get even better... Don't worry about other people... All you need to think about is making sure you feel good... That's it... only think about feeling good... lust is all that you require... Disregard your senses... act according to your instincts... just like an animal... go wild... *'Dark Clarla Oswall': Leeka, right now... I'm stuffing your breasts with juices that are filled with dark power... Well? You must want to let it all out, Don't you? My breasts are tingling as if they're ready to burst... I want to take them out... I want to take them out...! If you removes this... All of the juices inside will begin to spill out... And then... Those senses I told you about before will fly away ...A here we go... One, Two... Three!!!! *'Leeka': Ahhhhh!! Ah... Ahhh... It... It feels like... My head is being shocked... Hahh... It feels so good... When the juices spill out... It's gonna make me cum... I... I just can't take it , anymore... *'Ultron Subprime': Heh Heh Heh... *'Leeka': Now that's the expression I wanted to see. Ahh... *'Ultron Subprime': Heh Heh... *'Dark Romona': There... you snapped so marvelously... in that case... I suppose It's time... Hah... Uahhh!! For me to give you an extra thick dose... *'Leeka': Ahhh!! Ahah Hah Hah!! *'Dark Sophia': Guh! Ugh! Ahhn! *'Ultron Subprime': Dark Romona... *'Dark Romona': Yes, Ultron Subprime... *'Ultron Subprime': You did very well for your first time... *'Dark Romona': Th... Thank you... so much... Ah! I'll definitely have to reward you, as well. *'Leeka': Fuahhh! *'Ultron Subprime': Aww... come on... Leeka... How could you we yourself like that? You naughty girl... I guess I'll just have to plug you up. *'Leeka': Ah! Guh! Ohhh! Nngh! *'Dark Sophia': Hahhn! Oh, no! U... Ultron Subprime! *'Leeka': IT FEELS SO GOOD! Ahhh... Ahah... This is darkness... I'm going to become... Just like Sophia, Isabella, Clarla and Romona... *(Leeka transform into Dark Leeka) *'Ultron Subprime': Wow! Your body's so filled up with cum... that it's spilling out from your muth and your ass! Dark Romona. Dark Clarla. Dark Sophia. Dark Isabella. *'Dark Romona, Dark Clarla, Dark Sophia and Dark Isabella': Yes, Ultron Subprime. *'Ultron Subprime': You four can use your cocks... to plug up her mouth and her ass. Mmmn!! Mmbh!! *'Dark Leeka': Mmmmn! Mmmn! Mmmmn! Mmmmn! The inside... of my body is... stuffed... with cum... Ah... Ah... I... I can't even... think of anything besides... feeling good... *'Dark Sophia': Ahhhn! Leeka's mouth... It feels so good! *'Dark Isabella': Leeka's Ass... It's amazing! *'Dark Clarla Oswall': Oh, yeah. *'Dark Leeka': I am... Dark Leeka... faithful servant... I am... Dark Leeka... faithful servant... I am... Dark Leeka... faithful servant... I am... Dark Leeka... faithful servant... I am... Dark Leeka... faithful servant... *'Ultron Subprime': That's right... that is all you need to concern yourself with... that is your pleasure... those feelings of yours... will be carved into your body for all eternity. now... cum to your hearts content and go mad! *'Dark Leeka': I'm almost there!! I'm almost there!! Ah... Ah... Ah! Ah! Ah... Ahhhn! I... I'm cumming! Ahhhh! *'Ultron Subprime': Now that I think about it... you mentioned that you wanted to protect us, didn't you? very well... I'll allow you to protect us... *'Dark Leeka': Ahh... Ah... *'Ultron Subprime': But as a slave... Yes we already have four girls under our control... Dark Leeka. Dark Romona. Dark Carla. Dark Sophia. Dark Isabella. all four of them together. It's just a matter of time... for the remainning one... Yes by your word... is Peni. *be continued... Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited